Heureux qui communique
by Moonfree
Summary: Il y a des tas de façon de communiquer dans le monde mais aucune n'est jamais très facile à comprendre du premier coup. Et autant Quatre semble largué, autant Heero semble avoir découvert la Pierre de Rosette ..à moins que ce ne soit celle de Duo. OS


**Disclaimer.**

Licences et droits ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à qui de droit.

**Postulat.**

L'idée de base était de mettre en scène Heero et Duo mais, un personnage un peu curieux et son équipier sont venus mettre le nez dans l'histoire. Du coup, il a fallu prendre des sanctions. XD

**NDA ; **

Cet Os est issu d'une idée surprise qui s'est pointée en réunion pédagogique entre équipe professorale et personnel de direction où je me suis rendu compte que la communication avait des fois bien du mal à se faire. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui à pu se dire durant cette réunion, occupée que j'étais à ne pas perdre le fil de cette idée d'OS.

* * *

**Heureux qui communique.**

**Quelque part, dans un bureau situé dans un immeuble à la lisière de la ville.**

- T'es qu'un crétin de l'espace Yuy ! Un véritable crétin ! Et c'est moi qui suis traité de Baka par-dessus le marché ? Non, mais je rêve ?

Le-dit crétin de l'espace, stoïque, regardait son coéquipier s'agiter en tous sens, pas plus ébranlé que cela par les noms d'oiseaux dont il se voyait affubler depuis quelques minutes.

L'explosion avait commencé quelques cinq minutes plus tôt, après qu'il eut divulgué son projet d'action à son partenaire.

Partenaire qui, depuis, n'avait pas pris une seule seconde pour se taire et surtout cesser de brasser de l'air, a grand renfort de moulinets des bras.

- « Tu es hors sujet Maxwell . »

La remarque yuyienne était tombée, comme d'habitude, d'un ton calme qui dénotait l'agacement de son orateur pour l'agitation, à ses yeux, inutile de celui qui lui faisait face.

- « Hors sujet ? Hors Sujet ???? Non mais tu te fous vraiment de moi là ? T'as quand même pas cru que je validerais ton putain de plan ? » Vociféra de plus belle l'agent Maxwell.

- « Je ne te demande pas ta bénédiction, juste que tu signes au bas du dossier »

Un haussement de sourcil et un soupir désespéré accueillit cette répartie placide

- « Signer équivaut à valider . Et il en est hors de question. Tu le revois et après, éventuellement, je songerais à le signer.

- Rien n'est à revoir. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce plan est tout à fait exploitable. »

Le natté faillit s'étouffer. Il avait dit exploitable ? De tous les adjectifs existant sur terre, il y en avait une multitude qui auraient pu qualifier ce plan mais certainement pas celui-ci. Lui aurait plutôt choisi quelque-chose comme suicidaire. Ou peut-être inconscient. Voire même débile s'il avait parlé avec Quatre. Encore que non, Quatre n'aurait jamais eu de telles idées.

- « Exploitable ? Tu te fous de moi ? Il est dangereux et con.

- …plétement sans faille. Rien n'y résistera » Continua comme si de rien était l'investigateur dudit plan

- « Sans faille ? Ah ben ça pour sûr que rien n'y résistera puisque tu préconises de tout faire sauter, espèce de psychopathe ! C'est pas une faille que tu vas créer crétin, c'est un cratère !

- L'important est d'atteindre notre objectif. » N'en démordit pas l'agent 01.

Son équipier, qui avait pris sur lui pour essayer tant bien que mal de se calmer afin d'avoir une discussion d'hommes civilisés n'y tint plus et l'ouvrit grand les vannes, laissant libre court à son exaspération la plus totale.

- « Notre objectif est en plein centre ville ducon ! Comment tu vas expliquer à Une que tout un quartier de la ville est à reconstruire suite à tes tendances destructrices ? Non mais sérieux, je croyais que t'avais dépassé ce stade qui consiste à tout faire péter et … »

**Même immeuble, même heure, même étage mais dans le couloir où se situe le bureau précédent.**

_« …consiste à tout faire péter et …. »_

Le reste ne parvint pas aux oreilles d'un blondinet qui s'était senti happé par un bras musclé, le forçant ainsi à continuer son chemin qu'il avait interrompu en entendant des éclats de voix dans le bureau de deux de ses amis.

Se laissant traîner au loin de toute cette agitation, Quatre ne sentit même pas la poigne de son kidnappeur se relâcher tout doucement tandis que d'emprisonnement, l'étreinte se faisait plus tendre.

- « Je ne sais plus quoi faire Trowa. Ils sont comme chien et chat, chaque jour qu'Allah fait. » Soupira l'ingénu.

A ses côtés, Trowa haussa un sourcil vaguement intrigué tandis que son protégé continuait ses réflexions.

- « J'ai essayé de parler à Duo mais quand j'ai abordé le sujet, il a fait celui qui ne comprenait pas, arguant même qu'entre lui et Heero, tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Quant à Heero, il ne m'a rien décroché de plus qu'une de ses monosyllabes légendaires. A croire qu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je lui racontais.

- Je crois au contraire qu'ils t'ont tous deux écouté et répondu. » L'interrompit le méché

Incrédule, le cœur de l'espace dévisagea son interlocuteur comme si celui-ci était devenu fou.

Voyant cette expression interloquée sur le visage de celui qui se targuait de lire les émotions des autres mieux que quiconque, Trowa continua sur sa lancée

- « Si Heero ne t'avait pas écouté, seul le silence t'aurait répondu. Quant à Duo, il t'a écouté puiqu'il t'a dit que tout allait bien avec Heero.

- Mais Trowa …tu ne les entends donc jamais ? Ils ne cessent de disputer à longueur de journée. C'est infernal cette façon qu'ils ont de ne pas pouvoir communiquer sans se hurler dessus.

- Je suppose que l'on peut dire qu'ils communiquent à leur façon.

- T'appelle ça communiquer toi ? Moi j'appelle ça s'empoisonner la vie et au passage, ils empoisonnent la nôtre. » Soupira l'angelot du désert

De son côté, l'agent Barton retint de justesse un soupir. Son équipier avait beau être tacticien hors pair, il y avait certaines choses qui semblait lui échapper totalement.

- « Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils se comprenaient toujours mais ils communiquent. Il y a des tas de façon de communiquer dans le monde. Prends les animaux, ils ne se parlent pas mais réagissent à leurs instincts et aux phéromones qu'ils développent. De cette façon, ils envoient et reçoivent quantité d'informations sans pourtant émettre le moindre son. » Expliqua l'ami des animaux.

- « Sauf que nos deux amis émettent des sons et sur haute fréquence en plus ! Au moins l'un des deux. Donc ton raisonnement ne tient pas.

- Les Indiens communiquaient par signaux de fumée dans les temps anciens. Les muets le font par signes, toi tu communiques à cet instant précis de par ton corps et ta façon de me parler et me regarder Little One.

- Tu parles de système de communication connus Trowa, Duo et …Quoi ? » S'exclama le blondinet alors que la dernière partie de la phrase de son homologue faisait chemin jusqu'à son cerveau

Amusé et pas du tout gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, Trowa observait avec une attention non feinte le visage de son interlocuteur passé par toutes sortes d'émotions. Stupeur, incrédulité, gêne et bien d'autres se disputaient la place.

Lorsque enfin ce tourbillon d'émotions se fut calmé et que son interlocuteur, revenu de sa surprise mais toujours bouche bée, avait pris une jolie teinte rosée. , l'ancien pilote 03 continua sa réflexion.

- « Oui tu communiques sans pourtant rien me dire. Tu me communique l'envie de te faire savoir des tas de choses, de t'en apprendre, de t'en faire découvrir …et je ne parle pas que de signaux de communication. Tu me communiques aussi ton envie de te percer à jour en créant à deux de nos amis des problèmes qu'ils n'ont pas. Tu me communiques ton envie que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi en traînant comme une âme en peine dans un couloir et en faisant semblant de jouer à l'espion qui m'aimait. Là, présentement, avec ta jolie teinte de jeune fille découverte, tu me communiques sans dire un seul mot que j'ai vu juste. N'est-ce pas Quatre ? »

L'agent Winner, bien loin de tout entendre avait pourtant compris tout ce qui avait été dit. Aussi, lorsque son équipier s'approcha de lui et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes ne fit-il pas un seul de geste de recul, préférant être acteur et non spectateur de ce qui suivrait.

**Pendant ce temps, dans le même bureau à l'autre bout du couloir.**

- « Je comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas revoir tes positions. T'es chiant Yuy !

- Tu me fatigues Maxwell . » Soupira le-dit Yuy qui en avait assez de devoir argumenter.

Deux yeux ronds accueillirent cette déclaration de défaite. Jamais, l'agent tressé n'aurait cru que son homologue lâcherait le morceau aussi vite.

Mais ceci était sans compter sur la détermination de l'agent 01 qui loin de s'arrêter, continua sa réflexion.

- « Oui tu me fatigues à toujours contester mes ordres. A toujours me faire revoir des plans qui n'ont aucune raison de l'être. A toujours discuter mes décisions pour obtenir mon attention. »

Un coup d'œil à l'agent Maxwell et au brusque palissement dont il semblait avait été victime permit à Heero de constater qu'il avait fait mouche et de continuer à enfoncer le clou.

- « Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ? Que je n'avais pas compris ce que tu tramais ? Je me demandais juste quand tu aurais le cran de tout avouer.

- Avouer quoi ? Y'a rien à avouer, je fais simplement mon boulot. Et tu devrais aussi faire le tien au lieu de m'accuser de trucs que je ne comprends même pas.

- A chaque plan, tu contestes. A chaque idée, tu omets. A chaque décision tu objectes …comme un enfant que l'on écoute pas et qui aimerait qu'on remarque qu'il est là.

- Je suis pas un enfant. Et je cherche juste à ce que tu prennes moins de risques lors des missions. » Se justifia le natté.

Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait fait une bourde quand il aperçut une lueur jusque là éteinte dans les yeux cobalt de son équipier

Equipier qui s'était levé de la chaise qu'il n'avait pas quittée depuis le début de l'échange houleux et qui, maintenant, s'avançait vers lui, tel un animal face à sa proie..

- « Prendre des risques fait parti de notre job Duo. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On a tous les deux accepté cette donnée lorsque l'on a signé. En aucun cas, tu ne devrais invalider mes projets d'actions juste pour une histoire de risque.

- Mais toi c'est pas des risques que tu prends, c'est carrément des missions suicides.

- Et au lieu de me renvoyer le dossier non signé, tu en fais des tonnes. Tu t'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu cherches la petite bête, tu râles, tu brailles, tu t'agites, tu m'excites. »

La voix qui était en premier lieu accusatrice s'était maintenant faite dangereusement séductrice. D'une tonalité haute et claire, elle s'était faite rauque et chuchotée tandis que Heero se tenait maintenant face à Duo, séparé de son corps par un infime espace qu'il allait être aisé de faire disparaître.

- « Je râlerais pas autant si …oooohhhh….Oh ?

- Non pas oh Duo ! Mais hum.

- Hum ? » Répéta docilement et sans trop comprendre pourquoi l'agent tressé.

Un agent tressé qui essaya bien d'amorcer une question sur le pourquoi un hum mais qui en fut empêcher par un Heero fondant sur lui et emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes, ne le laissant respirer que lorsque cela s'avérait absolument nécessaire.

Quant au Hum ? …

L'agent Duo Maxwell en compris très bien tout seul le pourquoi, quelque temps après.

Mais ceci est une toute autre histoire.

* * *

* Se retourne un grand sourire aux lèvres *  
* Sourire qui se fane au vu des regards lancés *

Euh …comment vous dire ? …Y'a une boîte bleue qui se chargera de vos réclamations, de vos mécontentements et autres remarques ? …Ou pas…

* Recule en courant (si, si c'est possible…un peu casse-gueule mais possible ^^)*


End file.
